


Spooky Jim's Christmas

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh had a fear of Santa. He didn't like the idea of a fat man stalking you 24/7 and breaking into your house and eating all your cookies and drinking all your milk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hoe hoe! Merry Christmas ya biches nuttin like a little Tyjo and spooky Jim to get you in the Christmas spirit

Twas the night before Christmas and all throughout Tyler and Josh's house not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse.

Or Josh playing his drums at 3am not on Christmas eve in fact its not even 3am it's 7pm. And it's not even quiet. Josh and Tyler are making cookies. It's loud.

"Do we have to make cookies for this dude?"  
"Yes Josh we do. He needs to have a snack from his long journey." Tyler smiles then puts some cookies on the trey to cool off.  
"Well yeah...but.." Josh looks away taking some cookies out of the oven. 

"What?"

Josh took his oven mits off. 

"Nothing. The thing is that...why would we let a random fat guy come into our house at night?"  
"He's not random the THE Santa Claus." Tyler smiles.  
"Right but he also stalks you. He knows when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake." Josh shuddered.  
"Josh why are you so scared of him? He's a jolly fat man."  
"I've been scared of him since I was a kid."  
"Why?" Tyler sat down next to Josh on the couch.

"I dunno..maybe it had to do with the fact that on Christmas eve my parents left the door unlocked for this bastard."

Tyler made a weird face at him.

"No offense but your parents are dumb asses. He comes down the chimney duh."  
"We didn't have a chimney." Josh looks at the snow outside.  
"Oh... well he's magical so he'll get in somehow."  
"Exactly! That's creepy af!!"  
"Josh chill. Santa is a cool dude." Tyler looks at him and smiles. 

The two beans cuddle on the couch, drink hot chocolate while watching the snow fall. They stayed up till about 9pm.

"Daddy can we go to bed now..?" Tyler cuddled him.  
"Sure we can Ty." Josh picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.  
"Josh..." He blushed and looked down.  
"Yeah.."  
"I love you Jishwa."  
"I love you too Ty."  
"Can we have some...Christmas sex?"  
"Mmm right now?" Josh looked into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Well it's kinda late and we don't want Santa to hear your moaning."

Josh blushed then thought about Santa watching them.

He knows when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake

"Uggg Ty that's disturbing to think about."  
"Haha. Dream about that."  
"GooD night Tyler." Josh rolled his eyes.  
"Good night spooky Jim. Merry Christmas. "

They soon drifted off to sleep..

2:51am

"I gotta go pee..." Josh woke up and went to the bathroom. Once he got done he stared at the hallway leading to the living room. "Let's see if this old man really is here. Josh quietly walked into the living room. No fat old men here.

"AH there's Josh my non-believer."

"What the fuck?" He spun around to see St.Nicholas right behind him. "Holy SHIT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"  
"Ho ho. I'm not gonna kill you Joshuah." He adjusted his hat.  
"Wait you're real-well of course you're real but why do you stalk people???"  
Santa scratched his chin. "Hmmmm where'd you get that from?"  
"He knows when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake?" Josh sighed.  
"Oh. You've got it all twisted. That's really ment for the Lil kiddos."  
"The fuck?"  
"Little kids are impatient and they want to wake up in the middle of the nighttime be me. But i know if they're sleeping or if they're awake." Santa laughed.  
"I'm so confused." Josh sighs again.  
"Here I'll show you the magic take my hand."  
"Wait but Tyler if he wakes up and sees that I'm gone-"  
"That's why I brought Ted."  
"Who's Ted?" 

Santa whistled and a little ever came out of his bag. He looked at Josh.  
"Who the fuck is this?" He glared at Josh.  
"Ted-this is Josh."  
"That's a big and and ugly ass kid too."

Josh glared and and brought up his middle finger  
"Boys boys! It's Christmas eve. Ted, go sprinkle some sleeping dust on Tyler so he won't wake up." Ted nodded.  
"Wait what?? Won't wake up?"  
"No its just so he'll sleep untill Christmas morning. We have four hours." Santa reassures him. "Now come on lemme show you the magic that is Christmas."

Josh and Santa walked onto the roof where Santa's sled was. Oh and all his reindeer.  
"Woah it's ruldoph!" Josh started at his nose.  
"Hey kid. Quit staring at my fucking nose! It's red yes. It glows yes. Get over it. Move the fuck along."  
"Uh Rudolph doesn't really like it when people stare at his nose.." Santa gets in his sled.  
"Oh...Yeah I got that."  
"Ok where Ted at?" 

The little elf just then hops onto the sled.

"Hey Josh yeah tell your Lil gay shit boyfriend to find a new cuddle buddy cuz I'm other it!"  
"You need to shut the fuck up midget." Josh grabbed him.  
"Josh"  
He looked at Santa.  
"Eh sorry."  
"Its ok..now let's ho ho go." He flicked the reins and the reindeer started off. "I hope you don't have a fear of Hights Josh!"  
"Only when Tyler climbs." 

They flew off of the roof in other the snowy Ohio nighttime sky.

"Woah this is beautiful."  
"Sure is!" Santa agreed.  
They flew over houses for a while then they stopped at one.  
"This is our last house in Ohio and I think you'll like this one Josh."  
"Why?" He looked at him then the house then back at Santa.  
"You'll see."

They stopped on top of the house the Santa grabbed his bag. "Com'on Josh."  
"Woah Woah I can't go into some random persons house."  
"SheS not random. You know her."

With a snap of fingers Josh and Santa ended up in her house.  
"And that's how I get in." He smiled.  
"Ahh." Josh grinned then started looking around.  
"Cookie?"  
"Sure."  
Josh took one and chewed on it.  
"So wait why will I like this house?"  
"This is one of your biggest fans house. She loves twenty one pilots and she's really admires you and Tyler."  
Josh smiled. "Really?"  
"Yeah she really likes you. She wants to learn how to drum and like you."  
"What did she ask for?"  
"She asked for a bunch of TØP shirts." Santa laughed. "Hey you could sign em."  
"Yeah I could-''

They both hear shuffling.

"Santa...?"  
They turn around to see a 13 year old girl standing in the hallway.  
"JOSH?!"

"I heard you're a fan of TØP." Josh smiled and walked towards her.  
"I-I am."  
"Merry Christmas." He pulled a drum stick out of his back pocket.  
"Wait is this for me??"  
"Yep." 

"Sign it." Santa whispered.  
"Oh yeah." He got a pen and wrote his name. "Here you go."  
"OMG thank you so much!!!" She hugged Josh. "This is the best Christmas ever!" She looks at Santa.  
"Don't worry I got those shirts and a bunch of other goodies but you should head back to bed now." He smiles.

The girl holds Josh's drumstick then smiles at them both.  
"Ok. Merry Christmas and thank you Josh." She walks away back to her room.  
"See told ya"  
"You were right St.Nick. I'm sorry for making fun of you..and kind of hating you." Josh looks down.  
"It's ok Josh. You've been good this year." Santa looks at the clock. "It's 6am we should take you back home."  
Josh agreed after he yawned.

They got on the sled and made their way home. The snow was still falling and the cold sharp air made Josh happy to be going back to his house.

"Well Josh it's been good. It really has."  
"Yeah. Thanks Santa. I guess you're not as creepy as I thought." Josh yawns.  
"You should get back to sleep."  
Yeah."  
"Merry Christmas Josh. I'll see you next year." Santa winked then with a snap of fingers he was gone. He saw him flying his sled outside the window, away back to the north pole.

"Woah..that was amazing but I'm so tired.." Josh trudged back to him and Tyler's bedroom-Tyler was still out. "Ah Tyler is so cute sleeping.."

Josh gets in bed then starts to fall asleep. 

Then the alarm goes off.

"Josh wake up its CHRISTMAS!!" 

"Fuck.."

They go to the living room to see presents everywhere.  
"Yes!! I bet I got a lot. I bet you did too Josh."  
Josh nodded sleepily as Tyler excitedly tore into presents.

They got a lot of presents. Josh was really tired but he knew that Tyler wanted the big present.

"Josh."  
"Yeah.."  
"Don't you have a Christmas present for me?"  
"Mmm you mean the Christmas sex?"  
"Yes Josh."  
"Merry Christmas let's get naked." Josh carried Tyler to the bedroom where they had a really merry Christmas in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoe hoe hoe Merry Christmas enjoy please comment  
> Just in time for the hoildaze too


End file.
